


Lasagna

by w_x_2



Series: snape_ldws [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a big one, Severus; it calls for a celebration!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: This was my second and last entry for Round 2 of snape_ldws.

[ ](http://imgur.com/jLHXgAZ)

 

* * *

 

“What is this supposed to be, Lucius?” Severus leered as he entered the dining room of Malfoy Manor. “You said this was a  _private_  affair.”  
  
Lucius arched an eyebrow in amusement as he answered, “And it is.”  
  
“It looks like a feast for a hundred people!” Severus tried not to screech as he replied on impulse.  
  
“Only twenty-five guests will be in attendance.”  
  
“ _Private_  is supposed to mean you and I, solely.”  
  
“It’s a big one, Severus; it calls for a celebration!” Lucius stood by the Potions Master, trying to keep his expression in check, as he clearly didn’t approve of Severus’ complaints. “If it was for me, I would have indeed invited a hundred guests, but I respected your wishes, and made the celebration small.”  
  
“What wishes? You didn’t tell me anything about this!”  
  
“It—”  
  
“In fact, you let me believe that this was going to be about you and I, in bed!”  
  
“Well, that’s the plan for later, when the guests have left,” Lucius smirked as he hinted at what would come later.  
  
“When, exactly, will the guests be arriving?”  
  
“Roughly an hour.”  
  
“Grand, you can make it up to me,” Severus assured him as he put a hand on Lucius’ shoulder, pushing him down. “And you better hav—”  
  
“Of course, if you hang on just a second for  _that_ ,” Lucius broke in as he shook Severus’ hand from his shoulder. “I have something else to make it up to you.”  
  
“And what’s that?”   
  
“Walk with me to the table.” The blond wizard grabbed Severus by the hand and gently pulled him to the table. “Here, try this.”  
  
“Lasagna?”  
  
“Your favourite. Have a taste,” Lucius prodded as he held a fork with a small bit of the dish up to Severus’ mouth.  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow but opened his mouth to allow the fork past his lips. As the tines slipped out, he licked his bottom lip, making sure to not only get all of the taste, but give Lucius a sultry look.  
  
“This is not just lasagna,” Severus whispered after he’d savoured the food.  
  
“No, it isn’t.”  
  
“It’s lasagna from Debby.”  _The best lasagna chef in the entire world._  
  
The taste from that specific lasagna was almost like having an orgasm, it was  _that_  good. “This is excellent. But you know you have to make it up to me further,” an assured tone in his voice. As Severus lightly touched Lucius’ bottom lip with his index finger, he whispered, “I was thinking of something along the line of you on your knees, with your pretty little mouth around my cock.”


End file.
